


eyeshadow

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happiness for everyone, Happy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Headcanon, M/M, everyone is just happy and they deserve it, excited anxiety, purple eyeshadow, virgil totally freaked out over MCR getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: Spoiler Warning for the new Asides video!!!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	eyeshadow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning for the new Asides video!!!

The first person to notice the effect sheer joyous excitement had on Virgil was Janus.

The two had been just chilling, enjoying each others silent company when Virgil let out a shriek of joy, nearly throwing his phone as his hands began to tremble with excitement.

Janus nearly fell off his chair at the sudden noise and as he'd sent Virgil an unimpressed glare it had faltered, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the glittery purple smeared beneath Virgils eyes.

Janus found himself lost for words and spluttered slightly as Virgil suddenly grabbed him and began spinning in a circle with him in his arms, squealing something Janus couldn't quite distinguish.

"What?" Janus managed to squeak out as Virgil eventually released him.

"They're back together! they're doing a reunion tour!"

Janus frowned in confusion as Virgil began to bounce around the room, his hands flapping and a high pitched noise emitting from his lips as he expressed the sheer glee he was experiencing.

Janus took this opportunity to glance at Virgils phone where it had been left abandoned.

Janus's confusion immediately dissipated and he looked at Virgil with a fond smile, shaking his head slightly at how hopelessly emo trash the anxious trait was.

The second person to notice was Thomas.

He'd been just relaxing in his living room when he felt his heart rate suddenly spike and he began gasping for breath.

"wha..." he started to exclaim when suddenly Virgil appeared.

"Thomas! have you heard?" Virgil asked, his face flushed and an unmistakeable smile on his face.

Thomas stared at Virgil in bewilderment, completely thrown by the bright purple beneath his eyes.

"My Chemical Romance is back! Can we go?! please say we can get tickets to see them? I know I don't like crowds but this is different! it's MCR!"

Thomas stared at Virgil with his mouth open, stunned by the way he was practically vibrating with how fast he was bouncing on the spot.

"um..." Thomas trailed off as he thought about it, if he could get hold of tickets and they weren't expensive he didn't really see a reason why they couldn't go, other than the fact crowds were a major concern.

Thomas opened his mouth and instantly knew he couldn't deny Virgil, the sheer energy radiating from him made Thomas feel like bouncing himself.

"Sure thing, Virge, as long as you're sure you can handle the crowds."

"Yes! thank you Thomas!" Virgil shrieked, his arms and hands flailing and flapping around in sheer glee and delight.

Thomas couldn't help but mimic Virgil, the excitement and happiness spilling over to him too.

The third to notice was Patton.

"Woah, you're sure full of happy beans today Thom..."

Pattons comment trailed off as he caught sight of his dark strange son, except he wasn't looking quite so dark right now.

"Oh my..." Patton squealed and immediately began joining the two with bouncing, his hands flying to his cheeks as he stared in awe at the glittering purple present beneath Virgils eyes. 

The fourth to notice was Logan when he came to find out what the sudden spike of emotions was about.

Virgil, Thomas and Patton were in various bouncy states, each of them overwhelmed by the amount of positive energy and emotions they were experiencing.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked, eyes widening and freezing up slightly at the sight of Virgil with such an uncharacteristically wide smile on his lips.

Thomas glanced up from where he'd been looking on his phone for tickets and sent Logan a smile of his own.

"Oh hey Logan, I was just about to order tickets to see MCR."

"What?" Logan asked, face scrunched up in confusion which morphed to mild panic when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and he was lifted up.

"It's so wonderful isn't it? They're back! I never thought it was going to happen, I thought they were over for good and I'd just managed to find peace with that and then they go and do this!" 

Logan looked down to see Virgil was the one who'd picked him up and felt his heart skip a beat as the excitement shining in his eyes matched with the glittering purple beneath them.

"Wait, hold on, surely these tickets are in high demand? there's no guarantee Thomas will even be able to get tickets."

The effect was instantaneous. Virgil seemed to deflate and the purple that had been on his cheeks immediately shifted back to the black Logan was familiar with. 

"ugh, you're right, as usual."

Logan was deposited back on his feet and watched as Virgil collapsed face first onto the sofa with a large sigh, the excitement suddenly evaporating.

Logan winced as the atmosphere in the room took a drastic dip and he could feel the glare coming from Patton for ruining Virgils unusually bright mood.

Logan looked at Thomas who was still absorbed in his phone screen and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a way to return Virgil to his previous mood.

"I think I've managed to get hold of some tickets, they're in my basket right now, Logan what do you think, can we afford them?"

Logan looked at the screen and risked a sneak glance at Virgil who was looking at him with anticipation clear on his face. He wasn't sure if he could handle the disappointment if he were to deny Virgil something that clearly had such a positive effect on his emotions.

"Go on, get them."

The fifth to notice was Remus, followed closely by Roman, the both of them rising up at near enough the same time.

They watched with identical expressions of shock as Virgil seemed to light up like a firework and purple glitter replaced the usual black.

"What's going on..." Remus started to ask before he found himself being pulled into a strange waltz like dance.

Virgil didn't respond, he just beamed and spun Remus around and let go of him so that the deranged side collided with Logan who managed to stop him before he hit the floor.

Virgil then grabbed Roman by the hands and spun him around, a delighted laugh coming from his lips as Roman just looked at him with a bewildered smile as Virgils good mood was infectious.

"Ok, who drugged the emo?" Remus asked, looking around at everyone else as Virgil dipped Roman and dropped him with a loud happy giggle.

"no one drugged him, he's just happy"

Remus raised an eyebrow at Patton for a few seconds before turning back to look at Virgil who was grinning down at where Roman was on the floor.

Roman was looking at Virgil like he'd never seen him before and if he was honest he felt like he hadn't. The Virgil he knew day to day was nothing like the marvel before him.

Cheeks flushed with excitement, an award winning smile that held no trace of sadness anywhere and that beautiful glittering purple that had replaced the black beneath his eyes which really brought out the way his eyes sparkled with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Virgil's eyeshadow didn't turn purple when he found out MCR were doing a reunion tour because he definitely had to have flipped out over that. This is just my own little head cannon about Virgil and the others finding out about the eyeshadow thing. Just coz neither Roman nor Thomas made a comment so I assume they had to have found out about it before hand and what better a reason for it?


End file.
